


A Prank Gone Wrong

by inallherstarkness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, WARNING for OOCness of characters other than Rony, and Patti, at least in this work, presenting an original ML play by yours truly, starring the bg characters of the ML twitter community, they finally get their wish of being the MAIN characters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallherstarkness/pseuds/inallherstarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple prank takes a wrong turn when Rony's gullibility is underestimated. A play in which Rony is adorable (as usual), Prune makes the wrong decision, and Bob is a grade A douchebag. Tissues are recommended as there will be tears. Whether they're your own or just one of the character's...well, you're the only one who'll know that unless you share. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prank Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous Ladybug BG Character Twitter Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miraculous+Ladybug+BG+Character+Twitter+Community).



Characters  
BOB, a middle school student, he likes to play mean pranks, Moe’s friend, the asshole

MOE, a middle school student, he’s a shy boy, easily flustered Bob’s friend

RONY, a middle school student who is sweet, enthusiastic, but he is also very gullible, Prune’s boyfriend

PRUNE, a middle school student, she is mischievous and tends to get talked into things, Rony’s girlfriend

PATTI, a middle school student, Prune’s older triplet, a straightforward apathetic person

Setting  
The classroom. The present.

Lights up to reveal BOB, a middle school student,  
trying to convince MOE, Bob’s friend,  
to go talk to a new student.

**BOB**

Come on, man, it’s easy! Just go up to her, say hi, and tell ’er your name!

(BOB grabs MOE’s shoulders and

pushes him left. MOE struggles

against BOB.)

**MOE**

I can’t do it! What if I trip and face plant into her desk or something? She’ll think I’m an idiot!

**BOB**

You won’t trip and you won’t look like an idiot. I doubt anyone can mess up a simple hi. Now get over there and say something to her!

(BOB nudges MOE left.)

**MOE**

( _stumbling over his words_ ) Okay. I can do this. I just go up, introduce hi, and greet her my name!

(MOE smacks a palm over his face  
with a groan.)

**MOE (CONT.)**

I can’t! I get so tongue tied with pretty girls! Just come with me?

(BOB gives MOE a look.)

**BOB**

No. Because I know I’ll end up doing all the talking, you dork. You need to learn to do things like this by yourself once in a while. What are you going to do if we’re in different classes next year, huh?

(BOB points left.)

**BOB (CONT.)**

Now, go talk to her! Alone!

(MOE hangs his head in defeat and walks  
left but stops when the classroom door  
opens. Enter PRUNE, a classmate and  
RONY, her boyfriend. RONY smiles at  
PRUNE before he walks to a desk and  
sits down, looking at something on  
his phone. PRUNE waves to RONY as  
she walks over to BOB and MOE.)

**PRUNE**

Hey, guys!

(PRUNE looks at MOE.)

**PRUNE (CONT.)**

What’s wrong, Moe? You look like you’re gonna die.

**MOE**

I might! Bob wants me to talk to the new girl all by myself! But I can’t! I just know I’ll end up look stupid!

(MOE hangs his head. PRUNE  
pats MOE on the shoulder.)

**PRUNE**

Awww, it’s okay. Jayla’s really nice! I’m sure you’ll be just fine.

**BOB**

Told you!

**MOE**

Shut up. ( _sigh_ ) Fine, I’ll try and go say hello at least.

(Exit MOE.)

**PRUNE**

( _amused_ ) Rony was kinda like that when he asked me out. It was so cute!

**BOB**

( _snorts_ ) You should have seen him before.

(BOB gets a devious look.)

**BOB (CONT.)**

If he was a mess before asking you out, imagine what he would look like if you broke up with him.

(PRUNE smacks BOB on the arm.)

**PRUNE**

( _horrified_ ) I could never do that! He’s too sweet!

**BOB**

What if you just pretended to break up with him? Then just reveal that it was all a joke afterwards!

(BOB grins.)

**PRUNE**

( _uncertainly_ ) I don’t know. It seems really mean.

**BOB**

But just imagine it! I mean, you’d crush his heart, but then you get to see that blinding smile you seem to like so much when you tell him the truth! He’d probly figger it out anyway.

**PRUNE**

I guess so… I mean, it’s just a prank…Then again, you know how gullible he is. What if he actually believes me?

(BOB waves dismissively.)

**BOB**

Nah, it’ll be fine! No one could be that gullible. I mean, come on, it’s coming out of nowhere and he’s never done a wrong thing in his life I bet. I’m sure he’ll figure out it’s just a joke.

**PRUNE**

Yeah… okay! It could be fun, I’ll do it!

(PRUNE straightens up and walks  
towards RONY.)

**BOB**

( _chuckling to himself_ ) Oh, this is gonna be too good. I totally gotta video this to see how it goes.

(PRUNE pokes RONY on the cheek.  
RONY looks up from his phone.)

**RONY**

( _smiling brightly_ ) Hi, Prune! Hey, you totally need to see this video! It’s so funny! There’s this guy and then this goat just—

(PRUNE puts a finger on his  
mouth to shush him.)

**PRUNE**

You got a sec to talk?

**RONY**

Huh? Sure. Something wrong?

(RONY stands and follows PRUNE  
to a more secluded corner of  
the classroom. PRUNE takes a  
deep breath in.)

**RONY (CONT.)**

Hey, you okay, Prune?

**PRUNE**

Fine. Just wanted to tell you something that I know you won’t like.

**RONY**

It’s okay, I can take it. What’s up?

**PRUNE**

I don’t think this is working out.

**RONY**

Don’t think what is working out?

**PRUNE**

Us, Rony. I don’t think we suit each other anymore.

(RONY stares blankly at her  
for a moment.)

**RONY**

What?

**PRUNE**

I mean I want to break up, Rony.

**RONY**

Why? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?

**PRUNE**

No and no. I just don’t wanna be with you anymore.

**RONY**

( _quietly_ ) Oh…okay.

**PRUNE**

It’s not you—wait, what?

**BOB**

( _to himself_ ) Ohhh, ouch. That was unexpected.

**RONY**

It’s okay, Prune. My dad always says that I should do what makes a girl happiest. So if you’re happiest breaking up…

(RONY blinks rapidly, holding in tears.)

**RONY (CONT.)**

I have to go. Sorry, Prune.

(RONY turns to walk away.)

**PRUNE**

Wait! Rony!

(PRUNE reaches for his arm.  
RONY pulls away and walks  
towards the door.)

**RONY**

Sorry. I just need to go for a little bit.

(Exit RONY.)

**PRUNE**

( _to herself_ ) What have I done?

(BOB walks up to PRUNE.)

**BOB**

Well, that didn’t go quite as planned, did it?

(PRUNE whirls around.)

**PRUNE**

( _angry_ ) You! Oh my god, how did I let you talk me into this? Did you see him? Did you see that face? I made him cry!

(BOB holds his hands up in  
a gesture of surrender.)

**BOB**

Hey, whoa, I only suggested it. You’re the one who put it into action. Made a great video too!

(BOB holds up his phone.)

**BOB (CONT.)**

It would have been better if I’d actually caught the tears though. Sucks that he ran away.

**PRUNE**

( _incredulous_ ) Oh my god! You’re such an asshole! Move!

(PRUNE shoves past BOB  
to chase after RONY.  
Exit PRUNE. BOB glares  
after PRUNE.)

**BOB**

What a bitch! Geez, it was just a prank. Not my fault he fell for it.

(Enter MOE looking stunned.)

**BOB (CONT.)**

Whatever, I’ll go mess with Moe.

(BOB walks over to MOE.)

**BOB (CONT.)**

Hey, you get her number?

**MOE**

( _distracted_ ) Huh?

(BOB huffs out a breath.)

**BOB**

Didja get Jayla’s phone number? Took ya long enough.

**MOE**

Oh! No, I didn’t ask her. I was too happy that I didn’t look like an idiot! ….Much. But I think we’re friends now.

**BOB**

Yeah, great. Good for you.

(Enter RONY looking depressed.)

**BOB (CONT.)**

Oh. This looks more fun.

(MOE follows BOB’s gaze  
and sees RONY.)

**MOE**

What’s wrong with Rony?

(BOB shrugs and walks  
off towards RONY.)

**BOB**

Who knows? See ya, Moe! Congrats on your girlfriend.

**MOE**

( _flustered_ ) She’s not my girlfriend!

(MOE shakes his head and  
walks away. Exit MOE.  
BOB nudges RONY’s arm.  
RONY looks up from  
grabbing something from  
his backpack.)

**RONY**

( _sullen_ ) Oh. Hi, Bob.

**BOB**

Hey, Rony, what’s wrong? You look even deader inside than Patti, and that’s saying something. I swear, that chick could be an actual zombie.

(Enter PATTI who walks  
up to BOB.)

**PATTI**

I heard that, you know. What are you up to, Bob?

**BOB**

Hey, it’s true and I’m just trying to cheer up my pal Rony here! Something wrong with that?

**PATTI**

( _deadpan_ ) Yeah, if you’re the one who was behind it all in the first place. I may not usually care but even I’m not that mean.

**BOB**

( _defensive_ ) Hey, I wasn’t the one who broke up with him! It was just a prank, cool your jets! God, none of you guys have a sense of humor around here.

**RONY**

Wait, it was all a joke? Prune doesn’t hate me?

**PATTI**

( _gentle_ ) Yeah, Rony. This douche just talked Prune into playing a idiotic prank on you. You know my sister wouldn’t break up with you like that, if she even would.

(PATTI grabs BOB’s collar  
and drags him forward.)

**PATTI (CONT.)**

So if anyone needs to say sorry, it’s gonna be this thing.

(BOB clicks his tongue.)

**BOB**

( _annoyed_ ) Such a group of marshmallows, I swear. Fine. I’m sorry, Rony. Sorry you’re such a gullible fool that falls for literally every trick in the book. And sorry you’re so gullible you would believe if someone told you the word gullible is written on the ceiling.

(RONY looks up at  
the ceiling.)

**RONY**

But it isn’t written up—oh.

**PATTI**

Don’t worry about it, Rony. I’ll handle this dorkbrain.

(PATTI drags BOB away.  
BOB looks around for  
help but receives none.  
Exit PATTI and BOB.  
 Enter PRUNE looking frantic.  
PRUNE sees RONY and  
rushes over, glaring at  
BOB as she passes.  
PRUNE pulls RONY into  
a quiet corner.)

**PRUNE**

( _concerned_ ) He didn’t say anything mean to you, did he?

**RONY**

( _looking down_ ) Not really. He and Patti told me something though.

**PRUNE**

( _worried_ ) What did they tell you? Nevermind, I gotta tell you how totally sorry I am.

(PRUNE looks down.)

**PRUNE (CONT.)**

( _remorseful_ ) I never should have pulled that prank. It wasn’t even a prank, it was just really cruel and I never should’ve done it. You’re so nice I would never want to leave you, Rony. Please believe me, even if you won’t forgive me.

(A moment passes, then  
RONY hugs PRUNE tightly,  
resting his head against  
her shoulder.)

**RONY**

( _relieved_ ) I do believe you and I’m really happy you don’t want to leave me.

**PRUNE**

You’re the sweetest boyfriend a girl could have, how could I ever even think of dumping you? I’m really so sorry. I won’t ever do something like that again, I promise.

(RONY nods against  
PRUNE’s shoulder.)

**RONY**

I know. Sorry for being so gullible.

**PRUNE**

( _shaking head_ ) No, it’s me who’s sorry.

(PRUNE tries to pull away  
but RONY refuses to  
budge.)

**PRUNE (CONT.)**

Hey, are you sure you’re okay?

(RONY shakes his head  
against PRUNE’s shoulder.)

**RONY**

( _muffled_ ) I just don’t want to show my face right now. It’s embarrassing.

(Lights fade out with PRUNE  
laughing softly at RONY and  
hugging him even tighter.)


End file.
